Thomas And Skylar vs The End Of The World: Serie de días soleados
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Serie de One-Shots traducidos (de manera autorizada) de los nuevos personajes creados por mi hermanita pervertida, Pauco-Chan: Thomas y Skylar Romero. espero que les gusten estos One-Shots sin relación o conexión alguna, dejen reviews. los personajes no me pertenecen pero la traducción SI y la imagen de la portada también fue hecha por Pauco-Chan.
1. One-shot I: Empeño

Nota: Estas historias no me pertenecen, son solo unos One-Shots sin conexión alguna escritos por mi hermanita pervertida Pauco-Chan quien, volvió a Deviantart después de largos años de abandono y largo tiempo sin mantener contacto una con la otra D':

Como sea, los One-Shots se tratan de sus nuevos personajes totalmente originales: Thomas y Skylar Romero.

Son tan hermosos! Cuando chateamos hace 2 semanas me los presento como mis sobrinos adoptivos :D

Gracias por presentarme a tus personajes, hermana mía y ahora yo quiero tomarme la molestia de traducir tus One-Shot ya que sinceramente, me parecieron interesantes y me gustaron muchísimo.

Bien, los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, pero quiero ir aclarando que esto es algo 100% original, no es plagio de ninguna otra serie, libro, película, etc (creo).

* * *

One-Shot I: Empeño.

Ahí estaba Skylar, él solo estaba jugando un poco antes de cenar, ya había caminado a las afueras del bosque cerca de la montaña pero no muy lejos de su casa como Thomas le había indicado, y también había trepado los arboles como si fuera un mono. Ahora sólo estaba descansando, relajado, tumbado boca abajo sobre la hierba mirando a las hormigas…esas pequeñas, negras que nunca muerden…llevándoles comida para su nido.

Ska quedo maravillado por las adorables criaturas, cortando pequeños trozos de su barra de chocolate y dejándolos caer cuidadosamente…supuso que muy pronto iba a llover, por el modo en que trabajaban…miro al cielo que se reflejaba en conjunto con el azul de sus ojos grandes, observo las nubes y el movimiento de los árboles...sí, definitivamente iba a llover, el niño logro deducirlo incluso en sus pocos años de vida.

Thomas se acerco desde la distancia, tan pálido, delgado y vestido con ropa oscura como siempre, deteniéndose a su lado extendiendo su brazo para acariciarle la cabeza, mirando a lo que tanto fue la captura de su atención.

-¿Queee estás haciendo, _garçon_?-Lo llamó con esa voz que le era familiar, esa pacifica y triste voz, dulce como la miel **_(Traductora: Dios, que cursi!)_** esa voz medio profunda que tenía el poder de transmitir confidencialidad, mostraba una enorme empatía y servía para calmar los dolores, solamente con su voz. Perfecta para su compasivo yo.

Entonces Thomas flexiono sus largas e increíbles piernas y se arrodillo junto a Sky, dejándolo apreciar su típica esencia limpia y apreciar a sí mismo el eterno aroma a caramelos del otro.

-Mm, no mucho…yo solo estaba viendo a las hormigas trabajar… ¿Sabías que las hormigas pueden levantar diez veces o más su propio peso? ¿No es eso increíble?... ¡solo imagina las cosas increíbles que harían los humanos si pudieran levantar diez veces su propio peso!

El mayor le dio una pequeña risa nerviosa, imaginando las cosas terribles que un hombre podría hacer con la habilidad de levantar diez veces su propio peso

-..Hehe, oui…out ezo podría ser geeenial, bebé…heh…

Skylar cortó otro trozo de chocolate y lo coloco en el césped.

- _Monsieur_ Thompson llamo, él quiere verme mañana…Dime, ¿debería yo prreocuparme?-Dio unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda de Ska.

-Mh…nah-dijo sin quitar la vista de las hormigas, siguiendo con su tarea de alimentarlas-…él solo quiere hablar contigo, acerca de lo que elegí para esa exhibición acerca de que es lo que haré cuando crezca…-Thomas detuvo las palmaditas, escuchando cuidadosamente esas palabras con acento infantil-él quiere que me ayudes a cambiar mi opinión, explotar mi potencial y todo eso…-continuo con su trabajo tomando una galleta de su bolsillo y cortándola en pedazos.

-Le dije que quería ser un peón-Thomas corto las caricias una vez más, mirando con sorpresa el lanudo, brillante y rojo cabello en la cabeza de Sky, cuando oyó que había elegido un trabajo similar al suyo…el maestro tenía razón, ese tipo de trabajo era bueno para Tom y le gusto, era lo que podía hacer debido a sus circunstancias, pero Skylar, de hecho poseía un cerebro prodigioso y una mente tan inteligente que, al ser un peón seria un verdadero desperdicio de talentos y capacidades…además era un trabajo difícil y peligroso…y socialmente cruel.

-… ¿Por qué elegiste ser un peón, Sky?

-Porque yo creo que es agradable-come una migaja de la galleta-…me parece que es un trabajo muy noble, en contacto con la naturaleza…libre y variada, es muy divertido hahaha-Respondió pensando cuan divertido es cada momento que Thomas lo llevaba a su trabajo… ¡Él adoraba poder ayudarlo! Haciendo todo tipo de tareas, podar los árboles, limpiar los desagües, retirar las espinas de las carreteras, la fijación y la limpieza de todo tipo de cosas, conocer a mucha gente con increíbles habilidades (no como Thomas quien nunca habla con nadie, lol x'D) y viniendo de aquí para allá aprendiendo un montón de cosas nuevas cada día, trabajando duramente desde cero haciendo cosas imposibles por los demás como las hormigas.

-…Mira, Sky…-observa a los animales trabajar-ser un peón es agradable, oui, pero es agotador…y muy inestable…inseguro…con tu mente podrías conseguir un trabajo estable y bien pagado ¿No prefieres ser algo mejor? ¿Cómo un medico?-

-Mmm…

-¿O quizás un investigadorr?...-Insistió con una conciencia paternal acerca de las decisiones de Sky…él más que nada sabe lo difícil que es a veces ser un peón…era un ejemplo de trabajo agotador y dependía de la resistencia del cuerpo…él no quería ver a Skylar sufrir por ese tipo de cosas por el estilo, solo quería lo mejor para su vida…quería que tuviera un trabajo en una oficina, estable y bien pagado, seguro, cosas buenas y exitosas para él… ¡Incluso se sintió frustrado por un instante! Pero enseguida sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro riendo, disipando todos esos pensamientos estúpidos.

-Aha ha, ¿Sabes qué? Tú aún eres muy joven, prrreocuparte por eso no es algo que tú debas hacer en este momento. Tú prrioridad debe ser jugar y poder divertirte, aún sigues siendo un niño-acariciaba su cabeza, a veces olvidando que Sky era sólo un niño de cuatro años.

Skylar sonrió mostrando esos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Mejor entremos, es la hora de cenargr…-dijo el francés devolviendo la sonrisa, levantándose y mirando al cielo-…No pasara mucho tiempo después de que la lluvia llegue-

Wow, ¡Él lo sabía muy bien!...Skylar miro hacia arriba como el héroe que era mientras el aire removía su flequillo emo de la cara de forma dramática cuando se levantó y tomo su mano para caminar de regreso a casa juntos, ya que el aire soplaba con fuerza y las gotas comenzaban a caer, junto con los truenos y el olor a humedad.

-Bien, t'endremos que arrreglar esos bolsillos, ¡Tú, fenómeno dulcemente adictivo!


	2. One-Shot II: Belleza

One-Shot II: Belleza

Ahí estaban, Tom y Sky, solo descansando en un campo rodeado por un millón de flores silvestres. Ambos estaban muy cansados, recién habían terminado de pintar su nueva casa y sus espaldas dolían tanto que lo único en lo que podían pensar era en ellos mismos yendo a la cama.

Thomas estaba mirando las oscuras nubes…estaba pensando en la muerte, mientras sus ojos parpadeaban otra vez y otra vez, hasta que se quedo dormido por primera vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, perdido en una triste bruma, solo la voz de Skylar lo saco de este extraño trance.

-Oi, Tom. ¿Tú piensas que soy feo?...

-¿Uh?-Él parpadeó y abrió los ojos-¿Qué? No-acaricio su cabeza-yo pienso que eres prrecioso, como esos pequeños ángeles en esas postales de navidad-se ríe-¿Quién te dijo ezo, mh?...-

-No, es solo que…No lo sé, soy súper bajito…y mi cabeza es desproporcionadamente grande, y ¿Qué hay de mis ojos? ¡Son muy raros!

Thomas se levantó apoyándose sobre sus codos -Nononnonono, primero: tus ojos son especiales extrrrañamente hermosos, por favor no digas que son rrraros…segundo: tú tienes una belleza interiorg en su cerebro, y terrcera-le mostro unas flores sin cortarlas-¿puedes ver ezo?...uhhh…no conozco eza palabra lo siento heh heh…-

-¿Brote?

-Si, hahaha "brote", grazias haha. Con una alimentación aprrropiada y tiempo, ezte pequeño brote podría crecer y estallará en colores. Sucede lo mismo contigo, tú erres bajito ahora, pero si tú comes tus vegetales y duermes tus horras correspondientes, tú podrías crecer alto y fuerrte, como puedes ver-Se acuesta en el césped otra vez.

-Claro…-Skylar sonrió y miro hacia abajo.

En eso, Thomas se giro hacia un costado mirando a Skylar.

-¿Tú piensas que soy feo? Hehehe

-¡Hahaha!-Él removió su flequillo emo de su rostro, sujetándolo con su mano

-¿Ahora?

-No, no lo eres, no puedes esconder tu rostro detrás de todo ese cabello.

-¡Hahaha! Yo puedo ver en la oscurridad con ezte ojo, aunque no puedas creerlo ¡Hahahaha!

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡No, espera! ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡HAHAHAHAHA!-Skylar se rió fuertemente.

-Sí, es útil-Thomas se rió otra vez-este es mi ojo pirrata-

-¡HAHAHA! ¡Eso es gracioso!...Oi, ¿Puedo cortarte el cabello?...en serio necesitas algo más punk…

-Oh mon dieu ¡HAHAHA! No puedo permitir eso, oui por favor ¡Hahahaha!

-El último en llegar hasta allá es el hombre de la caja de avena Quacker ¡HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!


	3. One-Shot III: Sobreprotección Inmoviliz

One-Shot III: Sobreprotección Inmobilizante

Los dos se encontraban descansando cerca de un río que recién acaban de limpiar. Y de repente, Thomas se levanto sacudiéndose sus ropas.

-Skylarrr, Yo quiero mostrarte algunos movimientos, vamos niño…-

-Umm, eres muy amable pero…yo no estoy interesado en aprender a pelear.

-Yo no quiero enseñarte a pelear, te enseñare ´omo defenderte porrr ti mismo. Yo no puedo eztar contigo todo el tiempo, tú tienes que saberr que eres capaz de defenderte porr ti mismo cuando no estoy cerca, necesito saberr que está todo bien. Ven aquí-

-No, Tommy. Yo creo en una cosa-él levanto un dedo-…el dialogo. Se puede resolver todo con solo hablarlo.

-Sí. Y ¿Qué hay de aquel tonto que te golpeo el otro día en la escuela? Él no te escucho, ¿lo hizo?

-Él es solo un niño…

-Él solo tiene dos años más que tú, TÚ erres un niño, ¡Tú erres MI niño! Y no quiero que nadie te toque un simple cabello de tu cabeza. Yo no quiero que nadie te lastime, ¡aunque tuviera una justificación psicológica para hacer eso! Por eso quiero enseñarte algunos movimientos-extiende su mano para ayudar a Sky a levantarse-vamos…-

Skylar lo miro por un momento, luego se levanto y tomo las manos de Thomas sonriendo.

-Es mejor que te enseñe a bailar-rítmicamente comenzó a mover sus pequeños pies y las manos de Thomas-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? Yo nunca te he visto bailar-

Thomas se arrodillo y tomo a Sky por los hombros.

-Bebé, ezto es algo serio, te quiero…y no quiero que nadie te lastime…

-Estoy bien, Tommy, yo tengo el poder de la comunicación y…-él empezó a apretar el brazo de Thomas-…si la comunicación falla-toca el lado interno del codo de Thomas presionando levemente sonriéndole-yo prefiero la inmovilización-

-¿Qu…?-Cayó inconsciente en el suelo sin poder siquiera hacer su pregunta. Skylar rió y golpeo su mejilla levemente.

-¿Ves? No tienes que preocuparte por eso hahaha-Le dijo al hombre dormido, enseguida se acostó junto a él contemplando al sol comenzando a desaparecer detrás de las montañas.


	4. One-Shot IV: Entierro

One-Shot IV: Entierro

-Y…mmm-Skylar siguió moviendo sus pequeñas piernas agresivamente contra la tumba en la que estaba sentado, pidiendo de forma impertinente, ver ese par de enormes agujeros en el suelo delante de ellos-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-

-Bien, Sky…Yo ya sé que tú aún eres muy joven, pero es impogtante para ti que sepas esto…-Thomas aclaró su garganta-yo te traje a ezte pequeño lugar…-miro sus zapatos góticos y apago su cigarrillo-…Ezte es el lugarr donde sere enterrado si algo llega a pasarme o, Deiu me perdone, a ti…

-Ya veo…-Skylar volvió a mirar hacia los dos huecos-es un lugar agradable…-le sonríe a Tom-…los árboles dan una sombra agradable-

Thomas lo miro con cariño, siempre tomando las cosas de forma positiva, incluso en este tipo de situaciones terribles como esta. Extendió su brazo y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Sky…yo no quiero que te preocupes, ¿D'accord? Pero tengo que dejarte unas instrucciones en cazo de que cualquier coza llegue a ocurrirme…-el más pequeño solo asintió, Tom aclaró su garganta otra vez y continuó-Tú sabes donde guardo el dinero, ¿Oui, mon Chérie?-Sky asintió otra vez-¡Tres bien! Ahora…si algo llega a pasarme, no llames a nadie ¿Oui? Solamente toma el dinero y tus cosas y vete a la casa de Seymourgr. Tú sabes cómo llegar hasta ahí ¿Si?-Sky asintió-buen chico, Seymourgr sabe cómo manejar la situación y también…quiero que te memorices esto…-saca un pequeño papel con algunos números en el.

-¿Qué es esto?...espera…es una cuenta de banco y la contraseña, ¿verdad?

-Ezo es verrdad, ¡erres un niño listo!-Thomas le sonríe-Ezta es una cuenta donde ´engo algunos ahorros. Así que, si algo pasa, tienes que decírselo a Seymourgr, ¿Oui?...pero tienes que memorizarla, bebé, porque es peligrroso llevar el papel contigo a todas partes-

-Hecho-devuelve el papel inmediatamente.

-¡¿Uh?! ¿Seguro?...

-Si-sonríe-ten-

-¿Viste que erres un buen niño, lo sabías?-Thomas sonrió-ven aquí, Chucky hahaha- extendió sus brazos hacia él. Skylar se levanto de la tumba y se aproximo a Tom, quien lo cargo sentándolo en su pierna-pero no tienes que prreocuparte. Ezto es solo para estar a salvo…-

-Okay-Skylar lo abraza-te quiero, Tommy…

-Heh heh…yo te quiero más, mon petit-Thomas lo atrapó en su chaqueta y se levanto-vámonos a casa, entoncez…todo está arreglado ahora-

-Y, ¿Qué harías si yo muriera?

Thomas se detuvo, petrificado por sus palabras y tragó saliva.

-Hahaha, no seas tonto…-lo abraza con más fuerza contra su cuerpo-tu jamás vas a morir-

* * *

Waaaah!

Me disculpo por no actualizar antes pero me han surgido inconvenientes con el parcial domiciliario de la Universidad de Introducción al Pensamiento Oriental y...tuve que hacer otro parcial domiciliario Dx

También voy avisando que reprobé el examen de Literatura Clásica y el de Española Siglo de Oro por lo que...cuando vuelva tendre que seguir estudiando pero tratare de no descuidar las actualizaciones, lo prometo.

Sepan disculparme por no actualizar antes, en serio me hubiera gustado hacerlo pero no pude u_u espero que les guste el One-Shot, Drabble, lo que sea...dejen reviews! nos vemos la próxima

N3k00-Ch4N


	5. One-Shot V: Thomas es raro

One-Shot V: Thomas es raro

Una noche templada, ellos ya habían terminado recientemente de hacer todas las compras y Thomas estaba conduciendo su camino de regreso a casa, todo estaba tranquilo, cuando de repente…

-Tommy, ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!-Repitió Skylar una y otra vez, lleno de miedo, con una mirada petrificada en su rostro.

Thomas hizo un gesto de confusión mientras dejaba de prestar atención al camino para mirar a Skylar, después regreso su vista al camino y otra vez a Skylar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?...

-¡De verdad lo siento!

-Cálmate, está bien…dime que pasa…

Skylar cerró sus ojos como si estuviera súper atemorizado y empezó a hablar de una forma súper rápida-Lo siento, ¡tire yogurt en el asiento!...-él estaba en un estado de pánico, tanto que comenzó a temblar y a elevar sus hombros en una forma de protección y defensa al mismo tiempo-¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!-

Prácticamente estaba listo para…incluso como si… ¿Quisiera que lo golpearan?, ¡eso es terrible!

-Ezta bien, ezta bien…lo limpiare después en casa-Pronunció Thomas en un modo tranquilo.

-Lo siento, ¡es que sólo se me escapó de las manos!-Skylar aún mantenía su posición defensiva.

Thomas lo miró fijamente, sus reacciones a través de la oscuridad del auto por un momento, como si estuviera confundido y preocupado.

-Esto sucede a veces, es solo un accidente…tómalo con calma, niño. ¿Cuál es tu prroblema? ¿Uh?-Dijo él fingiendo un poco de humor para controlar un poco la tensión y cuando estiro su brazo para tocar la mejilla de Sky y vio como evitaba su contacto instintivamente, él empezó a ponerse más preocupado y triste…sintiendo pena por él…imaginando y preguntándose las terribles experiencias de su pasado que lo hicieron reaccionar de una manera como esa.

Thomas se mantuvo frío y le dio un pellizco lúdico en la mejilla y cuando regresó su mano en el volante, ahora era Skylar el que estaba confundido, mirándolo y parpadeando, preguntándose porque Thomas no le gritó como si estuviera loco. Enseguida movió su brazo otra vez sin quitar la vista del camino, asustando a Skylar otra vez y haciendo que Thomas se le encogiera el corazón…él estaba intentando buscar una bolsa en el asiento trasero, y cuando lo hizo, retiro su brazo con otra botella de yogurt sabor a durazno en la mano.

-…ten…-abrió la nueva botella y se la ofreció al niño.

Skylar miro la botella bastante confundido.

-…eres raro…


	6. One-Shot VI: La llamada

One-shit...eh, One-Shot, ¡One-Shot! VI: La Llamada

-223, Yo ya las conté-Susurró Skylar a su compañero con cansancio, exactamente a las 1 a.m con 52 minutos. Thomas se exaltó un poco por la voz de Sky entre ese silencio infernal.

-¿Uh?

-223 horas, 13 minutos y 7 segundos...8, 9, 10...Ese es el tiempo que llevas sin dormir. Tú vas a morir, Romero.

-N-No puedo...-se aferro a las sabanas de la cama con un silencio desesperante.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?

-Eso serria genial-sonrió cansado y agradecido, aunque sabía que Skylar no podía verlo, él solo se sentía feliz de tener compañía, era sábado después de todo...así que Ska podría ser capaz de recuperar sus horas de sueño fácilmente porque quedarse despierto hasta tarde.

-Está bien, entonces ven aquí ahora, bromero-intentó sin mucho éxito acercar a Thomas junto a él por el cuello de su sweater, se acerco y descanso su cabeza en el estomago de Sky, usando al niño como una almohada **_(Traductora: Jeje, una almohada humana xD)_**. Entonces, Ska empezó a contar su historia, mirando hacia el techo imaginando esas escenas en su mente:

* * *

 _"El mensaje fue transmitido por todos los medios, la transmisión era enormemente extendida en todos los sentidos sociales, un mensaje enviado en muchos idiomas como personas en el mundo. Tan real que todos los seres humanos en el mundo no podían dejar de pensar en él._

 _La cita se acordó, lugar: "La montaña del conocimiento", fecha...el último día en la tierra, hahaha que, como todos los bromistas predijeron, era un día Lunes haha x'D._

 _Entonces el viaje comenzó...cada carrera, cada creencia, cada percepción de la realidad...todas las subculturas, niveles socioeconómicos hicieron su camino hasta la elevación. Una gran masa de color y modern-klore, un carnaval de fenómenos donde la única cosa en común es la necesidad de llegar a la cima en busca de la verdad prometida._

 _La masividad del show alivia una duda escéptica, porque, ya sea de pie, arrastrándose o siendo levantado, cada alma de la tierra estaba allí y el resto del mundo estaba vacío. Canciones multiculturales adornaban la caravana, euforia positiva y alta emoción podían ser aspirados bajo ese cielo profundamente azul, cubierto por nubes oscuras. ¡El Punk no podía faltar!_

 _Y se dice que, ese día...en esa cumbre que casi podía arañar el cielo...todas las preguntas fueron contestadas...Y el sentido de la existencia se aclaró...y ese día, todos se rieron al unísono, no más miedo, no más dolor..._

 _Y eso fue lo que pasó en la montaña del conocimiento. El fin"_

* * *

-...Espera, ¿Acaso estás llorando?...

-Non.


	7. One-Shot VII: Morgue

One-Shot VII: Morgue

-¿Skylargr?... ¿Bebé?...-Pronunció Thomas en voz baja en aquella noche tormentosa, al mismo tiempo que abría la rechinante puerta en su totalidad internándose él mismo dentro de la oscuridad de aquel lugar. Encendió su linterna y avanzó con el suave sonido de la goma de sus zapatos góticos.

Se encogió ante la terrible imagen de la sala, llena de pequeñas camas con cadáveres en ellos cubiertos por una de sabana pero solo algunos, otros estaban expuestos, cada uno con una pequeña etiqueta que cuelga en los dedos de los pies con su nombre y la fecha de muerte…es cuando Thomas se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar ese trabajo cuando antes, eso afectaba a Skylar, estaba distante, fuera de control…Tom tenía miedo…. ¡Un niño no debería ponerse a jugar con cadáveres! ¡El maldito gerente de ese sitio nunca debió dejar a Skylar entrar para mirar alrededor y alimentar su letal curiosidad en primer lugar!

El sonido de un objeto metálico atrajo su vista hacia un punto específico del área.

-¿Sky?-Preguntó en voz baja cuando vio una silueta en lo más profundo de la habitación, en eso dirigió la luz hacia él y lo llamo otra vez-Bebé, ez hora de irnos a casa…-

Se preocupó, cuando el bisturí brillante en la pequeña mano de Skylar se reflejo en su linterna, Skylar simplemente se aproximo a él un poco mirándolo con sus enormes ojos brillantes dependientes del clima, como dos piedras turquesa que irradian con el brillo. Pero estaba tan perdido en su reciente hobby, más cercano a la locura, que solo volvió a su trabajo en abrir la cabeza de un hombre muerto.

Thomas se quedo impactado mientras se aproximaba, su bebé…su precioso pequeño ángel

¡Era un completo desastre! Su pijama blanco puro estaba cubierto de sangre podrida, sus pequeños pies estaban desnudos y fríos como el hielo, por eso su morada fría boca, sus ojos cansados en estado de híper alerta. Rodeado de trozos de carne, pero no estaba equivocado, lo veía más como un científico antes que un loco o un caníbal. Thomas se maldijo a si mismo por el estado de Skylar, estaba trabajando mucho y no le ponía atención a Skylar, quizás el se sentía solo o descuidado…quizás Thomas no lo escuchaba…quizás él estaba deprimido, estaba asustado.

A veces Tom se aislaba a sí mismo, otras veces Skylar…pero siempre habría un Romero para ayudarte cuando uno lo necesita. Como un equipo, al igual que lo hacen los mejores amigos.

Thomas desplegó la pequeña frazada que llevaba bajo su brazo y cubrió la espalda de Sky, haciéndolo estremecerse ante el contacto cálido. A continuación, se puso de pie junto a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, bebé?-medio susurró Tom, con la voz temblorosa y su corazón doliendo, todavía tratando de sonar suave tratando de entender porque Skylar estaba actuando de esa manera sin asustarlo e incluso cuando sentía desmayos en cualquier momento debido a los cuerpos sanguinarios y abiertos, se las arreglo para fingir una sonrisa-¿Uh?-

Skylar simplemente extrae la parte superior del cráneo del hombre y luego se llevó su cerebro para colocarlo sobre la mesa. Thomas saltó cuando vio a Skylar tomar un cuchillo de cocina y luego como corto el cerebro en dos mitades.

-… ¿Bebé?

-… ¿Qué es lo que nos hace funcionar?-Preguntó Sky sombríamente luego de un momento-¿Qué es lo que nos mantiene en acción?... ¿Qué nos hace sentir? ... eso está aquí ¿Qué es eso a lo que llaman alma?-

-Bebé, vámonos a casa-rogó Tom. Sky siguió mirando el órgano entonces empezó a hundir los dedos en la carne muerta en busca de algo…

-¿Dónde está la primera vez que sintió el amor?...-Dijo mirando a Tom a los ojos por primera vez...luego se alejo de él para dirigirse hacia un viejo fregadero, cuando llego se subió a unas cajas inestables-¿Lo que queda…de esos momentos de alegría o dolor que debió haber sentido este hombre?-abrió la canilla del agua para lavar el cerebro y dejar que se vaya por el desagüe, mientras Tom lo miraba sin decir nada, escuchando cada una de sus palabras con gran fascinación. Estaba entendiendo exactamente qué era lo que Sky quería decirle.

-Ahí se va-Continuó para desgarrar el hemisferio-…Einstein…Beethoven…Lou Reed, un señor nadie…un loco…un asesino…-en eso miro a Thomas otra vez-¿Ellos estarán en el cielo ahora? ¿O simplemente están atorados en la red de la alcantarilla?-

-Definitivamente, la alcantarilla…-Respondió negativamente Tom, mirando al suelo con una media sonrisa. La respuesta de Thomas capturo su atención, él estaba prestando atención y estaba en verdadera sintonía ante lo que estaba diciendo. Skylar le sonrió alegremente.

-Hahaha ¡Sí!

Thomas se paró frente a él y cerró la canilla, sentó a Skylar en la parte superior de la caja, cuidadosamente quito sus guantes llenos de sangre y tambien su pijama, después lo arrojo todo en el interior de un cesto de basura a su lado.

Pensó en limpiar la cara de Sky y el cuerpo ahí mismo usando el agua, pero estaba muy fría y no quería que tuviera un resfriado, por lo que solo se desabrocho su chaqueta y se la quito, lo mismo hizo con con su camisa de cuello de tortuga. Skylar solo lo miro parpadeando con cansancio. Primero vistió al niño con su negra con su camisa de cuello de tortuga, luego Tom se coloco su chaqueta otra vez.

Levanto a Skylar en sus brazos y lo envolvió con su chaqueta en un abrazo, abotonada de nuevo, con el niño presionando su cuerpo, que cubriera a los dos del frío, el viento y la lluvia. Él se sentía confortable y muy cansado ahora, perdido en la esencia de la limpieza, tabaco y perfume francés caro mientras Thomas hizo su camino lejos del horrible lugar.

Ska parpadeo lentamente hasta que sus ojos se cerraron completamente, quedándose dormido en sus brazos.


	8. One-Shot VIII: Acerca de la muerte

One-Shot VIII: Acerca de la muerte

Ahí estaba Thomas, quien había pasado toda la mañana con su cabeza bajo el capó de su auto descompuesto, el problema estaba en el motor de arranque o cerca de este, ya había intentado hacer muchas cosas recientemente…él había cambiado la batería por otra…pero eso no funcionó. Bendix, cepillos, nada, comenzaba a sentirse frustrado y su espalda dolía mucho.

Skylar recién había llegado de la escuela y vio que Thomas seguía peleando con el auto, se paro cerca de él y descanso su cabeza en sus manos viéndolo trabajar. Pero estaba actuando extraño, no estaba diciendo 500 palabras por minuto…y en un momento a otro, sólo estaba mirando hacia la nada, distraído…

-¿Qué pasa?...-Thomas lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Una niña de mi clase murió hoy…-Respondió con una mirada distante en su rostro pasando imágenes en su mente de los padres de esa pequeña niña, llorando en voz alta.

-Mon dieu…ezo es terrible, ¿Estás bien?...

-Sí, eso creo…

-Pobgre niña… ¿Cómo murió? ¿Tú lo sabes?

-… ¿Quién de nosotros dos crees que morirá primero?...

Thomas se quedo sorprendido y golpeó contra el capó del auto **_(Traductora: WOW! Rimo :O)_**

-¡Mon dieu, bebé!... ¡por favor no digas esas cosas terribles!-Abrazó a Sky con solo un brazo-Yo no sería capaz de sobrevivirrr ni un segundo si algo llega a pasarte…-

Luego, al cabo de un momento cuando volvió a intentar reparar el auto, Skylar contemplaba silenciosamente el motor.

-Si mueres, te traería de vuelta…-Thomas le sonrió y estaba a punto de decirle algo a Skylar, cuando de repente dijo-¡Haha! ¡Lo tengo!-movió un pequeño cable, enseguida entró en el auto, se coloco los lentes de sol de Thomas y arrancó el auto, ¡Y funcionó!

Thomas cerró el capó con una expresión de felicidad y shock en su rostro, miro a Skylar Fanfarroneando, haciendo ruidos altos de aceleración, corrió hacia la ventana y lo observo diciendo:

-¡INCREÍBLE!

Entonces Skylar dijo, aunque era solo una broma, pues sus pequeños pies no llegaban a alcanzar los pedales.

-Sí, entra perdedor, vámonos de compras...


	9. One-Shot IX: Drogas

One-Shot IX: Drogas

-Hahahahahaha...oouchy-dijo Skylar chocándose contra la puerta-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!...pfff ¡HAHAHAHA!-

-Hola, bebé ¿cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?-preguntó Thomas feliz de verlo. Estaba poniendo nuevos botones en el sweater de Sky y tambien estaba ansioso por ver como se vería en él ahora.

-Hahaha...puedo ver los colores en el aire...azul, rojo, verde, azulillo, vernaranja, rosaleta...

-¿S-Skylarg?-Temiendo lo peor, Thomas arrojó el sweater que estaba arreglando.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué es por que?!... ¿Qué es por qué?... ¿Qué es qué?

-¡Skylarg, mírame!-Thomas lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió.

-HAHAHAHAHA hueles a flores...

-¡MALDITO NIÑO, MÍRAME! ESTÁS DROGADO ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!

Sky cerró los ojos y levantó un dedo.

-Es solo por razones científicas, mi querido Watson...hahahahaha eek ¡hahahaha!

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Maldición Skylarg!-Thomas lo sacudió-¿Por qué carajos haces las cosas que te digo que no debes hacer?-

-Tranqui tronco man HAHAHAHAHA hagamos el amor, no la guerra...Oi ¿Para qué sirve este dedo?...

-¡GHHH! ¡¿SABES QUÉ?! ¡YA HE TERMINADO CONTIGO!-Thomas lo cargó como si de un saco se tratara y lo regaño cerrando todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa e incluso coloco candados-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?...HE SIDO DEMASIADO PACIENTE CONTIGO, NO TENGO NI IDEA DE PORQUE ELLOS DICEN QUE TIENES UN COEFICIENTE INTELECTUAL ALTO CUANDO EN REALIDAD ACTÚAS COMO UN IDIOTA ¡ERES UN NIÑO IDIOTA!-subió las escaleras-¡DESDE AHORA TE PRIVARE DE TU LIBERTAD!-cerró la puerta y lo empujo a la cama-Y NUNCA VERÁS A TUS AMIGOS OTRA VEZ-

-¡Oh, dulce Selassie! No mis chicos rasta, ¡los amo!

* * *

Thomas estuvo el resto de la tarde cuidando del pequeño y Skylar estuvo diciendo todo tipo de cosas locas y cuando la furia de Thomas desapareció, se rió un poco por sus ocurrencias...

-¡Acabo de tener un sueño extraño!...Y-Yo viajaba al pasado y como...que salvaba a Jesús de todos esos hombres enfadados, y le decía "Jesús ¡entra al auto!"...entonces volvíamos al futuro...y...no recuerdo nada más...

-HAHAHA, que viaje ¿uh?

-Estoy muy arrepentido, Tommy...

-Deberías estarlo-Thomas puso una expresión sería algo falsa.

-Te prometo que no lo haré otra vez ¡por favor, perdóname!... ¡Perdóname, Tommy!

-¿Estás segurro?... ¿Esto es cosa de solo una vez en la vida?

-Sí.

-¿Simple curiosidad? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-¡SÍ! ¡Perdóname, Tommy!

-Ok, niño, ok-Thomas se sienta en la cama cerca de él.

-¡No lo haré otra vez, Tommy!

-Está bien, confió en ti.

-Gracias, Tommy. ¡No lo haré otra vez!

-Hahaha, está bien, está bien...yo ya te perdoné...entonces ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-¡Porque estoy jodidamente hambriento!

* * *

AAAAAGH!

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. no quise demorarme con la actualización pero ¿Saben? he estado muy ocupada y he tenido que estudiar para el examen final de inglés particular que por cierto es este viernes (16/12/16) a las 14:00 p.m, se suponía que el examen iba a a ser a las 10:00 a.m y al final me cambiaron el horario... ¡LOS QUIERO MATAR! Oke no ._.

Pero...tengo una buena noticia para darles y es que, en cuanto me libere del examen de inglés voy a seguir trabajando con las actualizaciones de los fanfics sin mencionar que tengo como...am...7 libros pendientes para leer en las vacaciones, también tengo que prepararme para los exámenes de la Universidad en Marzo ya que estos meses no he podido rendirlos porque aún no tengo el título secundario legalizado u_u no les prometo nada en cuanto a trabajar con las actualizaciones porque lo más probable es que la próxima semana comienze a trabajar y además tengo que seguir practicando análisis de oraciónes porque debo prepararme para recursar Gramática Española en la universidad.

Así es, este año no voy a pasar a segundo año, este año prefiero rendir las 5 materias del primer año que debo recursar (incluyendo Latín I) y cuando me libere podré entrar a segundo año :D

En fin, espero que les haya gustado ese corto One-Shot que acabo de publicar, les mando un abrazo telepático y un saludo virtual!

Nos vemos la próxima actualización.

N3k00-Ch4N


	10. One-Shot X: Romero Blues

One-Shot X: Romero Blues

Era una pequeña habitación alquilada cerca de la plaza principal de la ciudad, el clima era agradable, el sol se filtraba a través de las muchas ventanas.

La enorme iglesia local estaba siendo rediseñada y reparada para darle la bienvenida al carnaval de _Mardi Gras_ que estaba a punto de venir este año, era un trabajo tan grande que era necesario contratar trabajadores extranjeros, uno de ellos era Thomas. Skylar estaba allí en su cama observando su colección, en cada ciudad a la que iban tenía la afición de recoger todo tipo de carteles, avisos y folletos, cualquier cosa turística o fotografía que recordar; ahora estaba viendo lo que había recogido en su viaje actual " _Bienvenido a Nueva Orleans, Luisiana_ ", " _Cementerio de Nueva Orelans, ciudades de los muertos_ "y junto a su gran montaña de publicidad había una pequeña nota que Tom le había dejado al lado de su desayuno antes de salir:

 _"_ _Regresaré a las 4:00 p.m, te quiero. NO VAYAS AFUERA_ _"_

De repente, una hermosa música desgarradora llamó su atención, así que abrió la ventana junto a su cama y se inclinó en busca del origen de tan hermoso ruido.

 _I'm a drunken hearted man  
My life seems so misery  
I'm a drunken hearted man  
My life seems so misery  
And if I could change my way of livin'  
It would mean so much to me.._

Era un hombre sentado en una manta, cruzando el pequeño callejón cerca de su actual residencia, cantaba un cover de Robert Jhonson's " _Drunken Hearted Man_ " mientras tocaba su vieja y hermosa guitarra hecha de fina caoba y cubierta con detalles de plata, con un rosario de pavo real colgando del mástil y el nombre de la guitarra grabado en la madera "Lucille", en sus labios era fácil notar que tenía hambre, tenia sed, en sus manos que estaba cansado, en su sudor…que tal vez la canción que él eligió formaba parte de su realidad pero estaba limpio y bien vestido como si hubiera nacido de nuevo en esos días de blues y cruces.

Skylar estaba descansando la cabeza en el marco de la ventana como un cachorrito mientras lo veía tocar, al igual que otras personas a su alrededor. Estaba tocando con gracia, también cantaba…con la misma gracia que Robert Johnson, Blind Willie Johnson o incluso su favorito personal, el gran Skip James, este hombre solo necesitaba una oportunidad.

Al terminar su canción, la gente se fue. Se sintió decepcionado después de otra canción infructuosa, incluso cuando ya estaba acostumbrado así que solo se limpió el sudor de la cara con un paño y tomó un trago de su vino de mala calidad. Skylar miró el reloj indeciso, 4:03 p.m…Thomas estaba a punto de regresar y él no quería desobedecerlo o asustarlo hasta la muerte, levantó la vista, miró hacia abajo para estar seguro y saltó por la ventana, corrió rápidamente a donde estaba el hombre y dejó algo dentro de su sombrero.

El hombre miró hacia adentro y pudo ver un pedazo de papel doblado, lo tomó y leyó su contenido:

 _"_ _SE NECESITA AYUDA._

 _'_ _The house of Delta blues restaurant' buscan músicos que puedan tocar en vivo cada día, buen salario. ¡Te estamos esperando!"_

El hombre sonrió lleno de fé y levantó la vista pero cuando lo vio, Skylar estaba de nuevo en su posición inicial dentro de la ventana, mirándolo. El hombre se puso su sombrero, agarró su guitarra, sacudió el polvo de su manta y comenzó a retomar su camino, Skylar lo saludo deseándole buena suerte, aunque no lo estaba mirando.

De pronto se detuvo, miro hacia atrás y regreso. Se dirigió hacia la ventana de Skylar y se acercó a él. Sky lo miro un poco intimidado cuando tomo su pequeño brazo, el hombre dejo algo en su pequeña y suave mano, cuando Skylar miro hacia abajo noto que era ese rosario azul de pavo real que adornaba su guitarra.

Cuando volvió su mirada para ver al hombre extraño, ya se había ido…


	11. One-Shot XI: Conversaciones nocturnas

One-Shot XI: Conversaciones nocturnas.

-¿Cuánto crees que duele morir?-preguntó Skylar

-Bebé, olvídate de esas cosas teguibles y tg'rata de dogmig-respondió Thomas cansado de las preguntas del pequeño.

-…

-…

-Si muero ¿me cambiarias por otro niño?

-¡Duegmete, ya niño!

-¿Eso es un sí?-volvió a preguntar

-…

-¿Tommy?

-…

-¿Tommy?-Skylar seguiría insistiendo hasta obtener una respuesta del francés gótico.

-Detente, Skylar. Ni siquiega quiero pensag en eso-le respondió Thomas.

-Entonces, ¿Eso significa que sí?

-Si te muegues, yo abriguia tu cuegpo y limpiaguia tus entrañas, llenaglo de algodón y haguía un peluche con tu cadáver y haguiamos las cosas que siempre quisimos haceg como si todavía estuviegas vivo.

-…

-…

-…

-Hahaha… ¡Hey! Estaba bromeando, bebé. Solo me mataguia.

Skylar solo lo miró con una ligera expresión de shock y trauma al mismo tiempo en su rostro, estaba claro que esa noche no podría dormir bien.


	12. One-Shot XII: Ultraviolencia

One-Shot 12: Ultraviolencia.

Advertencia: Este One-Shot contiene un poco de angustia, drama y lenguaje agresivo creo ._.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Qué haría usted si un terrorista comienza a golpear a su ser querido? ¿Quieres ver morir al ser querido? ¿O empezarías a atacar al terrorista? Por supuesto, usted podría comenzar a atacar al terrorista, porque usted no quiere ver que su ser querido muera ¿verdad? Bueno, esto es lo que quiero decir: usted necesita violencia para resolver los problemas, a pesar de que es una persona sensible que se desmaya al ver la sangre, solo tiene que reunir valor y defenderse. ¿Lo ve? La violencia es necesaria pero no todo el tiempo"._** –Brolex

-Maldición…

Por tercera vez él fallo, cerró los ojos y limpió el sudor de su frente, ajusto su sombrero y cargó el arma otra vez apuntando a todas esas latas y botellas vacías a una distancia lejana. Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer otro intento, giro la mirada hacia la dirección en la que había escuchado el bajo sonido, Skylar había derramado su helado y todas sus cosas de la escuela en el suelo, estaba temblando como si estuviera realmente asustado y cubriéndose las orejas por el fuerte sonido de los disparos. Thomas dejo el arma y se acercó al niño, lo levanto y le dio palmaditas suaves en la espalda para tratar de calmarlo.

Toda esta locura comenzó una noche en la que vieron a un gran puma acechando dentro de los cubos de basura, Skylar estaba a punto de sacar la última bolsa de basura pero regresó corriendo al interior de la casa sintiendo verdadero pánico cuando el animal le gruñó, y Tom en un severo ataque de sobreprotección y pensamientos acerca de lo que podría haber ocurrido esa noche…se dio un permiso para llevar un arma con él, con fines de autoprotección.

Skylar estaba inconsolable, llorando en voz alta tratando de contener todas esas lágrimas saladas que salían de sus ojos con sus diminutas manos, solo conseguían borrar la suciedad en sus mejillas rosadas ¡Él odiaba esa cosa! Tenía miedo de portar un arma en casa, no quería que Tom aprendiera como usarla en absoluto, realmente odiaba el ruido que hacía con cada bala que lanzaba. Thomas lo sentó cerca de ahí en una rama llena de hojas doradas de otoño, desató el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a limpiar la cara de Sky, apartando el cabello húmedo de sus ojos.

-Ya…ya…todo está bien, todo está bien ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te asusté?

-Tommy, no necesitamos armas-le dijo entre sollozos-no necesitamos armas…-

-Lo siento, bebé pero tenemos que hablag de esto, necesito un agma. Paga pg'rotegegnos…espego que puedas entendeglo.

-No, tú eres el que no lo entiende, siempre hay un método pacífico…si te concentras…

-Estoy totalmente de acuegdo contigo, y esa es la fogma en la que siempge debe seg…-Thomas acarició el cabello de Sky-pogque soy impotente, pogque estoy confundido, pogque no soy tan hábil, viejo y cansado paga ideag un plan pacífico, la violencia es necesaguia a veces, pogque a veces el mundo te ataca de g'rupente. No siempgre hay tiempo suficiente y necesito actuag g'rapidamente…la violencia es necesaguia a veces, pogque te quiego y quiego pg'rotegete, pogque envio a todos los segues vivos al segundo lugag de pguioguidad después de ti…la violencia es necesaguia algunas veces, no es agradable, no debeguia seg así pego yo solo soy un simple seg humano y puedo haceg con seguguidad un lugag paga ti y paga mi en el plano existencial-Skylar se quedó callado-escucha, esto no se tg'rata del bien y del mal…tú sabes que esas palabgras son como ilusiónes-Sky asintío-pego, bebé. Esas cgriatugas son necesidades vitales, como tú, como yo…ellos también tienen familias, ellos aman a las pegsonas y haguian lo posible pog manteneglas a salvo y dagles lo mejog posible. En la lucha pegpetua, todos los oganismos vivos se hallan constantemente en una batalla pog los g'recugsos limitados. Necesitan ganag un lugag en el mundo, también necesitan comeg y alimentag a sus segues queridos, gang cosas, alcanzag mejogues opog-tunidades…y si tienen que agmaglos en la educación del "sí" lo hagan, te mataguan, te comegan, te usagan si es necesaguio, es un pguincipio de la natugaleza…los animales necesitan luchag paga sobrevivig. Todo el mundo está en mucho dolog y es vegdad que nadie meguece sufrig…pego, escucha, si te voy a protegeg, no g'respetague la vida de nadie…incluso cuando la vida misma me paguece tan sin sentido, te mantendré a salvo pogque te quiego…eso es todo-

Skylar abrazó el brazo de Thomas otra vez, Thomas acarició su cabecita otra vez usando su brazo libre.

-Yo pienso que estaguas a salvo conmigo…-le dijo mientras apoyaba a Skylar otra vez en el suelo y volviendo a la zona de práctica-ve adentro-

Skylar obedeció, Tom tomó el pequeño revolver otra vez, lo fijó en su lugar…y tiró del gatillo… ¡finalmente golpeó una de las latas!

-'aha! Lo hice!


	13. One-Shot XIII: Escena

One-Shot 13: Escena

La tormenta, los truenos y las luces se veían por toda la noche oscura.

-Ahora, damas y caballeros-pronunció Skylar mientras mantenía su caminar de lado a lado haciendo ruido con sus diminutos talones en el suelo de la lúgubre casita del árbol-todos ustedes serán testigos…-se detuvo y tomó un par de abrazaderas de la batería y se acercó a la mesa donde descansaba el cadáver de un conejo blanco-¡DEL EXPERIMENTO MÁS IMPRESIONANTE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!-

Levanto sus manos forzándose a sí mismo, en realidad ya estaba realmente cansado de intentar toneladas y toneladas de métodos infructuosos para traer de vuelta al animal. Juntó las abrazaderas creando unas chispas eléctricas.

-¡La muerte es solo el comienzo, compañeros!-declaró, nadie más estaba ahí solo él, ese conejito podrido y su extraña imaginación.

De repente colocó las abrazaderas de la batería en el pequeño cuerpo del conejo, estaba a salvo porque llevaba guantes pero el lugar empezó a llenarse de ruidos peligrosos, olor feo ¡Y chispas eléctricas!

-Vive, vive, vive-siguió electrocutando el cadáver-¡VIVE!-después de un tiempo comenzó a sentirse frustrado, cargando con la frustración de toda una vida de fracasos con los experimentos de reanimación, comenzó a golpear el cadáver con las abrazaderas metálicas mostrando sus dientes con enfado-VIVE, VIVE, ¡VIVE, TÚ BASTARDO!-

El artefacto dejo de funcionar y después de ser iluminado por un relámpago pudo ver que Thomas estaba allí afuera pero todavía era capaz de detener el flujo de electricidad desenchufando todo, el ruido se detuvo de forma instantánea y Thomas lo miró confundido pero preocupado como el infierno.

-Está muegto, bebé-le extendió sus brazos indicándole al niño que se acercara.

Skylar se aproximo y Thomas lo abrazó, comenzó a sollozar con frustración.

-Estaba muy enfegmo…-dijo Thomas mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ska.

Skylar rompió el abrazo y las lágrimas de puro enojo comenzaron a fluir…

-¡Esto no se trata del conejo! Se trata de la grandeza, del progreso ¡de no tener límites!-elevó sus brazos en el aire como un verdadero científico loco, incluso algunos truenos aparecieron haciendo énfasis-¿cómo puedo traerte de regreso si no puedo resucitar a un conejo?-comenzó a llorar otra vez-¡vas a dejarme solo!-

* * *

No sé muy bien porque Pauco-Chan decidio ponerle de titulo "Scene" a este drabble, One-Shot...lo que sea pero de todas formas, no quiero saberlo.

Espero que les guste, dejen reviews y...me disculpo por mi ausencia pero he estado de vacaciones por dos semanas, me fui el 20 de Enero y regrese hace poco. ahora estoy estudiando porque tengo que rendir los exámenes de la universidad, es más, ya tengo la primera fecha y rindo el 23 de Febrero asi que no me queda mucho tiempo para holgazanear. tengo que estudiar mucho, el primer examen que rindo es de Normativa y Corrección...aunque aprobe la materia, quiero pasar BIEN el exámen y no tener que recursar todo este año Dx

En fin, un saludo, me conectare cuando pueda. les mando un abrazo virtual y telepático a todos ¡nos vemos en otro momento!

N3k00-Ch4N


	14. One-Shot XIV: Sueño de medianoche

One-Shot XV: Sueño de medianoche de verano

Nota: se que no está permitido subir ese tipo de One-shots con canciones pero no puedo subirlo sin la canción porque no tendría sentido u_u

* * *

 _Woke up on a good day  
And the world was wonderful.  
Midnight summer dream had me in its spell_

 _I dream about an old man_  
 _Sat and watched the rain all night_  
 _He couldn't sleep a wink as all the drops fell_

 _He told me of the beauty_  
 _Hidden in our foreheads_  
 _He told me of the ugliness_  
 _We show instead_

 _And when we put the wrong foot on we learn_  
 _From all the pain_  
 _A midnight summer dream as he watched the rain_

 _Then at midnight I have poured another drink_  
 _And bent my ear_  
 _After midnight we sat up half the night_  
 _Or maybe more_  
 _And he started to tell me what it was all for..._

 _(Desperté en un buen día_

 _Y el mundo era maravilloso._

 _El sueño de medianoche de verano me retuvo en su hechizo_

 _Soñé con un viejo_

 _Nos sentamos y observamos la lluvia toda la noche_

 _No podía dormir, guiño cuando todas las gotas caían_

 _Me habló de la belleza_

 _Oculta en nuestras frentes_

 _Me habló de la fealdad_

 _Nos mostramos en su lugar_

 _Y cuando ponemos el pie equivocado aprendemos_

 _De todo el dolor_

 _Un sueño de medianoche de verano mientras veía la lluvia_

 _Luego a la medianoche él sirvió otra bebida_

 _Y acerque mi oído_

 _Después de medianoche nos sentamos a mitad de la noche_

 _O tal vez más_

 _Y empezó a decirme para qué era todo…)_

* * *

Skylar estaba mirando por la ventana, parecía que la lluvia iba a caer desde el cielo, no pudo salir a jugar en ningún momento del día y Thomas tampoco podía trabajar fuera de casa así que solo hizo lo que pudo dentro de casa. Fue una noche fría.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-preguntó Skylar mirando al paisaje, parpadeo un poco saliendo del trance en el que estaba y luego volteó para ver a Thomas acercándose un sillón a la chimenea y luego lo vio poner un montón de mantas gruesas y almohadas cerca de dicho sillón viejo-¿Qué estas planeando?-

-Yo estaba pensando que pogdriamos quedagnos despiegtos toda la noche…

-¡Eeek! ¡Es una gran idea, Tommy! pero… ¿Qué hay de la escuela?-su sonrisa se perdió apenas un segundo.

-No voy a llevagte a la escuela con este clima, no vas a ig.

-¡GENIAL!-Skylar comenzó a saltar de alegría-¿y qué vamos a hacer mientras estemos despiertos?-

-Hablag…-Thomas sacudió una almohada, luego la puso en el sillón y se sentó, movió su mano como una señal para que el niño se acercara.

-¿Hablar?-Skylar alzó una ceja mientras se aproximaba quedando cerca de Thomas quien le indico que se sentara en las mantas que había dejado en la alfombra. Cuando lo hizo, el hombre se inclinó y lo envolvió con unas mantas, tomó una taza de chocolate caliente y un plato de galletas que hizo para el niño que ahora colocó en una mesa pequeña cerca de allí y finalmente puso todo a su lado.

-¡Mmm! Gracias, Tommy-el niño empezó a comer.

-Heh, _de rien mon amour_ … ¿estás cómodo?-Skylar asintió-¿tienes frío?-

Sky movió su cabeza indicando que no, masticando su galleta, tragó y preguntó otra vez para estar seguro

-Y ¿de verdad puedo quedarme despierto?

- _Oui_ , tengo muchas cosas paga decigte…

Sky asintió feliz, mirando cómo se sentaba en el sillón y estaba tan aliviado de verlo comer avena con leche caliente en una taza. Thomas dejó el recipiente a un lado y se inclinó un poco.

-Listo, quiego decigte algo que yo entiendo…

Skylar parpadeó e inclino su cabeza un poco confundido.

- _Oui_ , miga…yo cgrueo que…-encendió un cigarrillo, incluso en ese momento que sabia como comenzar-quisiega…compagtig contigo lo que he entendido a lo lago de mi vida ¿ _oui_?...como…uhmm…quiego dagte consejos, basados en mis deducciones…como…uhmm los pagdres hacen con sus hijos ¿ _oui_? Yo, yo solo-movió sus manos tratando de hacerse entender, comenzó a sonrojarse como siempre y un tic irónico apareció en él-miga, encuengtro esta tg'ranmisión de conocimiento muy impogtante ¿ _oui_? Es algo como, cgreo que es muy simbólico o algo así…-hizo una pequeña pausa-se que egues un niño muy inteligente, egues brillante. No sé si algo de lo que estoy a punto de decig g'realmente pueda ayudagte pero…todavía quiego que escuches y pgrestes mucha atención ¿está bien?-

Su rubor se intensificó. Skylar asintió atentamente sonriéndole.

-Tal vez algunas de mis expeguiencias puedan seg útiles paga ti en tu pgroceso de grecimiento, en tu vida, tal vez no…pego esto es algo que quiego haceg ¿sí?-Skylar volvió a asentir-Y…y…-vaciló con nerviosismo-se que tambien puedes, congtribuig con opiniones, ideas y eso…tengdremos una chagla muy enguiquecedoga paga los dos ¿ _oui_? Es, es u-una…es una cosa agradable ¿no lo cgrues?-dijo Thomas susurrando la última oración.

-Sí, eso suena muy divertido, Tommy-respondió Skylar pensando que el esfuerzo de Thomas estaba afectando a todos y también estaba emocionado de descubrir todas esas ideas y secretos dentro de la cabeza de ese loco misterioso y más que eso, Thomas estaba a punto de darle un gran regalo: el conocimiento. Era tanto y tan bueno que Skylar lo atesoraría por el resto de su vida. Thomas sonrió ante su interés, luego se ruborizo de nuevo.

-Está bien, entonces…escucha…


	15. One-Shot XV: Recopilación de Drabbles

One-Shot XV: Recopilación de Drabbles

Drabble I: Demasiados Toms

Skylar: Y luego la maestra nos pregunto quien era nuestro más grande ídolo y dije "Tom"

Thomas: ¿Tom Pagés?

Skylar: ¿Qué? ¡no!

Thomas: ¿Tom Waits?

Skylar: ¡No!

Thomas (se queda pensativo): Tom…Tom Club…

Skylar (Grita): ERES TÚ, PERDEDOR

A Thomas se le escapan algunas lágrimas por lo que dijo el niño.

* * *

Drabble II: Hannibal y Murgatroyd

-Vamos, bebé. No has comido tus vegetales… ¿Quiegues que te ayude?-preguntó Thomas sosteniendo el tenedor acercándolo a la boca del niño.

-Oi, Tommy ¿Puedo cambiar mi nombre?-preguntó Skylar

-¿Uh? ¿Y por qué quiegues cambiag tu nombgre?-dijo Thomas sin abandonar su intento de alimentarlo.

-Porque yo quiero llamarme Hannibal, Skylar suena tonto…

-Eso no es vegdad, me gusta Skylarg, es agradagble…es un nombgre agradagble, paga un niño agradagble ¿Y tus amigos? Ellos te llaman "Ska", eso es genial ¿non? Te gusta bailag ska ¿no es así?

-¡Pero yo prefiero Hannibal!-protestó el pequeño mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus enormes ojos.

-Lo siento, bebé pego no habgra cambio de nombgres hoy-le respondió Thomas

-¡Eso no es justo!

-Pego, hey, tuve una idea, Hannibal puede seg tu nombgre cuando salgas a la calle, tú sabes…como…paga no dagle tu nombgre g'real a los extgraños y todo eso ¿tú prefiegues eso?-le dijo Thomas

-Sí, eso creo…pero necesitaras un nombre cuando salgas a la calle también-le dijo Skylar poniendo condiciones como siempre lo hacía cuando Thomas tenía una idea.

-Aha, sí. Eso es vegdad, ¿pog qué no me buscas un nombgre también? ¿uh?-preguntó el gótico acariciando la cabecita del niño.

-Umm…desde ahora tu nombre será Murgatroyd…

-¿Qué?

-Es ese o si no Dick, tú eliges-comentó Skylar sonriendo.

* * *

Drabble III: LOL

Thomas: Shh…está bien, tú aún sigues siendo un bebé

Skylar: ¡No! ¡no lo soy! Y ¡no está bien! ¡es algo vergonzoso!

Thomas: Esto suele pasag algunas ve…

Skylar: ¡NO! , ¡no! ¡no lo entiendes! Ya he leído y me he burlado de Nietzsche, he adquirido un gusto por el jazz de forma libre, puedo decir "jodete" en seis idiomas diferentes. Diablos y creo que tengo la prueba de la existencia de Dios dentro de mi puta casa del árbol.

Thomas: No te pgreocupes, eeh…mejog usa mi camiseta, tus gropas se están secando, lavage todo de nuevo en la mañana…lo pgrometo, no se lo digue a nadie, pog favog vete a dogmig y olvídalo.

Skylar: Bueno, al menos puedo estar seguro de que no compartirás la propaganda…

* * *

Drabble IV: Dulces sueños, Tommy

Thomas está despierto mirando al techo.

Skylar (abre los ojos, ve que él aún sigue despierto y suspira…se acerca y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Thomas): JAC, RUF, Haima, Changan, BYD, Mahindra, Geely, BAIC, Great Wall, Ariel, Arash W Motors, Ascari, Luxgen, AIXAM, DAM, Spyker, Bufori, Ginetta, Bristol, Holden, AC, GAZ, Hino, Koenigsegg, TVR, Ram, Datsun, Saturn, Lifan, Saab, Zenos, Lincoln, Proton, Perodua, Tatra, Caterham, Foton, Vauxhall, Dacia, Abarth, Daewoo, Saleen, SsangYong, Morris, Pontiac, SEAT, Maybach, Lancia, Mclaren, Lotus, Noble, Pagani, Smart, Tata, MG, Alfa Romeo, Aston Martin, Chery, Land Rover, Buick, Scion, Bentley, Rolls-Royce, Maserati, Mercedes-Benz, Jeep... (Suelta un bostezo) Chrysler, Infiniti, Isuzu, Tesla, Coda, Daihatsu, Acura, GMC, Lexus, Subaru, Dodge, Jaguar, Chevrolet, Lamborghini, Volvo, Volkswagen, Suzuki, Skoda, Renault, Porsche, Peugeot, Opel, Nissan, Morgan, Mitsubishi, Mini, Mazda, Bugatti like ours, Kia, Hyundai, Honda, Ford, Ferrari, Toyota, Citroen, Cadillac, BMW, Audi...Fiat…

Thomas (se queda dormido de a poco): Zzz…

Skylar solo sonríe y se acomoda para volver a dormirse junto a él.

* * *

Drabble V: LOL II

Thomas: ¿ _Allo_?

Maestra: Hola señor Romero, soy la señorita Doe, la maestra de Skylar, se que probablemente este ocupado pero quiero hablar de algo que hizo hoy…

Thomas *piensa*: _mátenme…_ ¿ _Oui_?

Maestra: Hoy tuvimos una importante demostración didáctica sobre historia y humanidad…y Skylar, se suponía que iba a hablar de Cristobal Colón.

Thomas:…Oui…

Maestra: Él solo se paro frente a la clase y dijo "Cristobal Colon es un maldito mentiroso"…y como puede ver es algo que…

Thomas: Pfff…hahaha *bufido*

Maestra: Disculpeme… ¿acaso se está riendo?

Thomas: Hahaha, lo siento señoguita Doe, ¿usted sabe quién es Burning Spear?

* * *

Drabble VI: Skylar WTF!

Nota de la traductora: Jajaja me mato de risa cada vez que leo este drabble, me siento tan identificada con el jajaja xD

Bartender (sirve más milkshake en el vasito de Skylar): ¿Qué te está molestando ahora, Ska?

Skylar: Oh, Julio. Solo estoy cansado…en serio estoy tan cansado de ser joven…

Bartender (limpia un vaso de cristal): ¿Pero por qué? La niñez es genial, ser un adulto apesta.

Skylar: No, es terrible y estoy harto de eso. Ayer, yo estaba totalmente vestido de fantasia, es en serio, tengo mi mejor clobber, vestido como un millón de dólares, traje rudeboy del siglo veintiuno, Acua Di Gio, tacones cubanos… ¿Y qué puedo conseguir a cambio? "Aaaaw ¡eres tan cute!"…Gggh, estoy cansado de ser "kyoot" no puedo esperar para crecer y que me encuentren sexualmente atractivo, no "kyoot"

Hombre borracho (a la distancia):…Yo te veo sexualmente atractivo…

Skylar (alegremente): Awww ¿de verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, señor!

Bartender: ¡¿The fuck?! ¡Vete a casa ahora, Skylar!

* * *

Tranquilos, tranquilos...el conjunto de One-Shots de Thomas y Ska no acaba aquí ¿saben? tengo planeado subir más pero...sera en otro momento ya que a Pauco-Chan se le dio por escribir en español y lamentablemente debo traducirlos en ingles esta vez u_u

Aquellos que esperaban un One-Shot en español, lamento decepcionarlos pero eso no va a pasar. Otra cosa, lamento haber abandonado los conjuntos por un tiempo pero estuve estudiando para rendir un examen de la universidad el cual aprobé de milagro D:

Este fin de semana tengo un cumpleaños así que es poco probable que suba un fanfic, además el Lunes empiezo las clases en la Universidad ;m; No podre conectarme tan seguido TT_TT tampoco podré conectarme en las vacaciones de invierno porque estaré estudiando para rendir tres materias que reprobé los finales de Marzo en Julio u_u

Un saludo, y para aquellos que quieran ver más fanarts o fanfic de Thomas y Skylar les sugiero que vayan al grupo de deviantart "TAS vs TEOW" xD les mando un abrazo virtual y telepático a todos :3

N3k00-Ch4N


	16. One-Shot XVI: Ramble Tamble

One-Shot XVI: Ramble Tamble

Nota: Estuve debatiendo durante las vacaciones de verano si debía subir o no esta traducción ya que…aunque esto me duela en el alma tengo que subir esta traducción :'(

Espero que les guste esta traducción, les prometo que pronto subiré otro conjunto de One-Shots traducidos en ingles hechos por mi sistah Pauco-Chan.

Por cierto, esta traducción se la dedico a mi mamá ya que mañana es su cumpleaños… ¡Dios! Se está poniendo cada vez más vieja, Oke no ._.

¡A trabajar! :V

* * *

Ahí estaban los dos, acostados en el suelo mirando el techo de esa aterradora, ruidosa habitación de hotel de ciudad. Thomas recién terminó de limpiar y atender la lastimada nariz de Skylar.

-Tu primega pelea-dijo Thomas sin siquiera parpadear, confundido-no se como pg'rogresag paga seg honesto-

-Lo siento, Tommy, ya sabes que soy un pro-humano pero ya te dije ¡estaban hablando mierda sobre ti! ¡Y tengo que defender a mi amigo! Harías lo mismo ¿no?

-No sé-Thomas estaba casi perdido en su mente

-Entonces cuando quede confundido otra vez, cuando el maestro dijo que era un niño malo…-Skylar usó sus brazos cruzados como una almohada-¿ya sabes? No lo sé, pero siento que el concepto del bien y el mal es simplemente una construcción humana…pero bueno, solo tengo cuatro años-

-Uhmm, _oui_ cgreo que es más como…pegcepción, acción-g'reacción, choque de integueses…ya sabes-Thomas rodó sus ojos-ubicación, ubicación, ubicación-

-Hahaha si…

-Como…-dijo Thomas-esa canción de "The cure" ¿G'recuegdas?-empezó a cantar bajito- _The world is neither fair nor unfair, the idea is just a way for us to understand_ -se sonrojó-¿Lo g'recuegdas?... ¿ _oui_?-

-Haha, si. En la naturaleza el bien y el mal no existen, todas las acciones y eventos siguen las leyes de la naturaleza y la competencia por sobrevivir en el caos, nada más.

-Es cieg…

-Pero-el niño sonrió-Haha, vamos a jugar…tratemos de imaginar que existen solo por un momento hahaha, escucha esto, las cosas se catalogan como bueno o malo si desarrollan su función correctamente ¿verdad?-

-Uhh si…cgreo que si…

-Entonces, una escoba es buena si cumple su función que es barrer, es mala si no barre bien. Un auto tambien es bueno si cumple su función que es transportar pero es malo si no puede hacerlo ¿lo ves?

-Si…

-Entonces ¿cuál es la función del ser humano?

-Uhmm…no estoy segugo-Thomas elevó una ceja mientras pensaba.

-Creo que es…amar quizás?

-Sí, amag-Thomas asintio-creo que seguía eso…-

-Pero…entonces ¿sabes lo que significa?...

-¿Qué?

-Que no hay reglas haha tomalo, rompelo, destrúyelo, todo se vale si es en nombre de proteger ese algo amado… ¿Tú me quieres, Tommy? yo te quiero

-Hah nah, tenemos muy poco tiempo juntos, tú solo cgrues que me quiegues…

Skylar puso una expresión triste ante su respuesta y miró de nuevo al techo.

-Oi, niño ¿te gusta este lugag?

-Uhh…yo...

-Hahaha a mi tampoco, vámonos a casa-Thomas solo se levantó y comenzó a poner todas sus cosas dentro de una vieja maleta.

-Tommy, no dije nada pero ¡no puedo soportar este lugar! Oi, Tommy, oi ¡¿no vas a esperar a tener tu dinero?!

-No, solo son algunos dolages…

-Pero…-dijo Skylar, Thomas se sentó junto a él.

-Hey-le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza-esta es la pagte fría de seg un adulto, puedes haceg lo que quiegas pogque egues independiente ¿entiendes?-Skylar asintió con la cabeza-G'recoge tus cosas-

* * *

¡Vrooooom! Thomas arrancó la camioneta y estaban listos para partir, con todas sus cosas viejas en la parte trasera de la camioneta atadas de forma improvisada con cuerdas y todo eso.

Thomas dibujo una media sonrisa hacia Skylar encendiendo la radio para él, Skylar le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a mirar el paisaje fuera de la ventanilla muy emocionado de volver otra vez a casa, mientras espero a que la voz de la radio apareciera para cantar.

 _Move!  
Down the road  
I go!  
Move!  
Down the road  
I go!  
There's mud in the water!  
Roach in the cellar!  
Bugs in the sugar!  
Mortgage on the home!  
Mortgage on the home!  
There's garbage on the sidewalk!  
Highways in the back yard!  
Police on the corner!  
Mortgage on the car!  
Mortgage on the car!_

 _Move!  
Down the road  
I go!  
They're selling independence!  
Actors in the white house!  
Acid in digestion!  
Mortgage on my life!  
Mortgage on my life!  
Move!  
Down the road  
I go!_

 _Ramble tamble tamble_  
 _Ramble tamble tamble_  
 _Ramble tamble tamble_


	17. One-Shot XVII: Random Questions

Skylar Romero.

1) Estas solo son preguntas casuales o de rutina…Dime tu nombre, edad, tu sexo y tus medidas...

Skylar: Hola (se chupa la manita, moviéndose a los lados con timidez) Me llamo "un conejito" y si me gusta y soy grandote... ¡más alto que Tommy!

2) Hablemos de tu familia… ¿Cómo es?... ¿Te agradan?... Si no, ¿por qué razón?

Skylar (está dando vueltas en la silla): Mi familia son mi papi Tommy, Tavo y mi hermanito Chimu... Tommy es el que siempre hace todo, como una mami y un papi... pero yo le ayudo y él no quiere que le ayude...con Tavo siempre juego, y con Chimu no porque dice que le da flojera, pero a veces si juega y hacemos travesuras (giggles) como cuando le echamos abejas al coche de un señor por que molestó a un amigo suyo... yo no quedía, pero tenía buena información mía para chantajear jajajaja

3) ¿Qué suelen hacer juntos?... Contesta tranquilo solo tú y yo sabremos esto.

Sky: Uhmm, a veces vamos al campo... yo me llevo mi triciclo y tommy su moto, Tavo su bici y Chimu su silla plegable...

4) ¿Crees en Dios?

Skylar: uhmmmmmm...depende de mí humor PFF JAJAJA ¡NOOO! no te creas...jajaja, mira digamos que 99% no creo... pero como estoy chiquito y no se muchas cosas, aún queda este 1%, en el que si bien no creo...lo dejo como duda y sigo investigando...sería muy bonito que existiera tho...

5) ¿Tienes amigos?... Descríbelos para mí

Skylar: mis amigos son Tommy, Tavo y Chimu. Tommy es alto y bonito, inteligente y muy valiente, le gustan mucho los autos y las motos y se sabe todas las canciones de Gary Numan. Tavo es muy tierno y le gusta mucho hacer ejercicio y también jugar videojuegos y jugar al doctor con mi hermanito Chimu. Chimu...se llama Seymour pero yo le digo Chimu, y él a mi me dice Koky porque dice que me paresco a Choky de Child's play y... ighh! (Se levanta de la silla) odita mengo (va al baño a hacer pipí) (vuelve) ¿M-me desabrochas el botón?...es-es que no puedo, pero ya estoy grandote pero este motón ¡está muy duro! (se mueve para todos lados ansioso)

6) Bien ahora hablemos de tu pasado… Describe dos sucesos que hayan marcado tu niñez

Skylar: Cuando conocí a Tommy y a Chimu. Primero conocí a Chimu, pero ya casi no me acuerdo porque estaba muy chiquito como así, como asiiii de chiquito, pero ya soy grandote como Tommy. Cuando conocí a Tommy me puse muy feliz, porque yo nunca había conocido a nadie que pensara así como él, y además teníamos la misma canción favorita "where the birds always sing" de The Cure, Tommy es muy listo.

7) ¿Donde vivirías en un futuro? Describe el lugar y con quien vivirías

Skylar: Ummm (se chupa la manita)...en mi casita, con Tommy y los conejitos...y que me visiten mi hermanito y Tavo y tu también, ¿Si vienes a mi casa?...

8) Para finalizar dime un mensaje que le darías a las personas ya nombradas… miembro de la familia, amigos, ente potencialmente violable

Skylar: que los quiero mucho y... ¡IGHH! (se va corriendo probablemente al baño)

* * *

Thomas Romero.

1) Buenas noches, estas solo son preguntas casuales o de rutina…Dime tu nombre, edad, tu sexo y tus medidas...

Thomas (Contesta mientras lava los trastes) (se sonroja): _Bonne nuit_... quiero decir... (saca un diccionario) Buenas noches... uhmm Je m'...mi nombre es Thomas Romero...hombre...29 años...2.01 metros... (Se sonroja más) no estoy seguro de mi peso (se jala el sueter)...(Se acerca y te deja una taza de café)... voy a ver las galletas, creo que ya deben estar listas.

2) Hablemos de tu familia… ¿Cómo es?... ¿Te agradan?... Si no, ¿por qué razón?

Thomas (Toma la bandeja de galletas junto a la ventana y la pone en la mesa): adelante, cene bien _mademoiselle_...son integrales... (Regresa a lavar sus trastes) Si, así es, amo mucho a mi familia...que es mi niño, su hermano Seymour, y Octavio, que a pesar de no ser nada mío lo quiero como a uno más de mis hijos, y jeje ¿qué puedo decirle?, usted los ha visto, son muy especiales... (Terminó de lavar sus trastes, se seca las manos, se sienta en la barra junto al lava trastes, abre la pequeña ventana, saca un cigarro y un encendedor y se pone a fumar exhalando el humo al exterior de la casa, escuchando atento a la siguiente pregunta)

3) (Toma una galleta y la rompe en pequeños pedazos) Gracias…(bebe un poco de café) Y…um… ¿Qué suelen hacer juntos?... Contesta tranquilo solo tú y yo sabremos esto.

Thomas (se sonroja): ...¿juntos..,los...cuatro?... pues, ya sabe, intentamos convivir mucho para, crear un ambiente de confianza y buena comunicación para el niño, los investigadores dicen eso... y pues (aclara la garganta) bueno lo sacamos a pasear, al campo, a ver los animales, a la ciudad...que salga, que conviva... eso es bueno...

4) (Asiente mientras bebe café y come un trozo de la galleta) vuelvo a preguntar otra vez por simple curiosidad… ¿Crees en Dios?

Thomas (mira sus zapatos y da otra calada a su cigarro): No.

5) Perfecto, am…¿Tienes amigos?... Descríbelos para mí

Thomas:...ehmm curioso pero jejeje creo que el niño es mi mejor amigo jajaja, ¿loco no?...pero, para mi hablar con él no es hablar con un niño, sino con un hombre de mi edad o mayor...a pesar de ser tan juguetón tiene una mente muy madura jajaja...y (aclara la garganta) también Seymour, el es un gran amigo en el que puedo confiar para cuidar al niño...él es la única persona con la que se que él va estar bien. Y Octavio, el también en es un gran amigo...no conozco mucha otra gente... me la llevo bien con _monsieur_ Aldrich, el dueño de la compañía donde Seymour trabaja...a veces el me contrata para algunas labores...

6) Oke, interesante… bien ahora hablemos de tu pasado… Describe dos sucesos que hayan marcado tu niñez

Thomas (fuma y mira hacia arriba tratando de pensar en algo con un mensaje bonito): ...Uhmmm creo que eso serian (cuenta con los dedos) mi primer auto y mi primer moto (ríe) ambos unas chatarras, pero me divertía mucho arreglándolos...

7) Jaja, me hiciste pensar en mi mamá (baja la cabeza recordando los accidentes del pasado de su mamá) u_u ¿Donde vivirías en un futuro? Describe el lugar y con quien vivirías

Thomas (siente las emociones): lo siento, _mademoiselle_... (trata de concentrarse para contestar bien y no dar mensajes desalentadores para...quien sea que lea esto) (termina su cigarro y lo extingue en el lavatrastes, toma otro y lo enciende) (mira al techo imaginando, tratando de contestar lo más positivo que pueda) ...ehmm, ya sabe *te mira* no podemos estar seguros de nada...pero... me gustaría un buen lugar en un vecindario seguro, cerca de buenos colegios y que nada le falte al niño...

8) Es lo que casi todo el mundo desea, pero (se encoge de hombros) no es fácil obtener algo así…aunque…pensándolo bien, si uno pelea por obtenerlo…puede ser que se haga realidad (bebe café) como dice una frase "Imposible is nothing" :/

Thomas (te sonríe): así es, _mademoiselle_... ¿quiere un poco de ensalada de manzanas?...es muy buena, al Sky le gusta mucho... (deja el cigarro por ahí y se acerca al refrigerador y saca un recipiente) ¿qué dice? ¿Quiere probar?...

9) Am, Oke...hare un intento, no me gustan mucho las manzanas pero así puedo comerlas...no tengo problema. Para finalizar dime un mensaje que le darías a las personas ya nombradas… miembro de la familia, amigos, etc.

Thomas (se sonroja y pone frente a ti un plato con un poco de ensalada) (Se aclara la garganta): Bueno...ya sabe...que estén todos bien...


	18. One-Shot XVIII: Sweet Tooth

One-Shot XVIII: Sweet Tooth.

Skylar estaba sentado en su cama en su habitación con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza abajo y se notaba que estaba muy molesto por algo...

¿Por qué estaba molesto? Fácil, Seymour, Thomas y él habían ido al dentista porque el niño se quejaba de una molestia en sus dientes y esa molestia era una pequeña caríe, Thomas se encontraba a su lado intentando colocar un cubito de hielo en la mejilla inflamada de Sky para calmar su dolor pero el pequeño se rehusaba.

-Vamos, bebé. Dejame ponegte hielo-le dijo Thomas queriendo acercar el cubito de hielo casi derretido hacia Skylar.

Skylar solo se alejó un poco más y cruzó los brazos más molesto que antes.

-Miga, sé que está muy frío pego...te prometo que esto te haga sentig mejor.

El niño lo miro como diciendo "Lo dices en serio?"

-Hablo en seguio, bebé-dijo el gótico como si estuviera leyéndole la mirada-si me dejas curagte, te dejague comeg dulces después de esto-Skylar lo meditó un poco pero después aceptó lo que dijo Thomas, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Thomas tomo eso como un sí, acercó el hielo en la mejilla inflamada del pequeño.

-Iiigh, ¡Egta frío!-se quejó el niño, no podía hablar bien por llevar un trozo de algodón en la boca.

-Lo sé, pego te sentigas mejog en poco tiempo-le respondió Thomas.


End file.
